


Jeremiah 8:13

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Far Cry fics [8]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological Torture, Starvation, i mean its jacob seed y'all you pissed off jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: "I will surely snatch them away," declares the LORD; "There will be no grapes on the vine And no figs on the fig tree, And the leaf will wither; And what I have given them will pass away."'-You, Joseph's child, and Staci work together to help release Rook from Jacob's cages and trials. Jacob is not happy when he discovers the aftermath.(Reader is left gender neutral. Rated T for heavy themes.)
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Reader
Series: All of my Far Cry fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030
Kudos: 20





	1. Starve

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially:
> 
> Me: I would die for Staci Pratt :)
> 
> and Jacob's: Then perish
> 
> As I said, Reader is left Gender neutral- and I also made the Deputy gender neutral. So you can insert your OC's in their place if you want!
> 
> I have a Far Cry tumblr!! It's closecry.tumblr.com! Come yell about Far Cry with me!!

You were Joseph's child. He'd found you a few years ago through John's meddling around in the legal system. The government keeps detailed paperwork of nearly everything, so it was no surprise when he managed to pull a couple of strings and the next thing you knew, you were in Hope County, Montana. You were still underage at the time, so you didn't have much of a choice where you ended up.

At first, it hadn't been entirely unwelcome to reconvene with your supposed father, but not long after you had learned about… well, The Father. His role. His fucking cult.

Where the niceties had formerly been, soon they were stripped away as you learned more and more about them. The more you fought or resisted, the more angry they got in retaliation. 

You had a soft spot. No matter how hard you tried to hide it, you knew that seeing people in similar situations to you only enforced that. They didn't approve of your 'weakness.'

You had been in trouble before. It wasn't uncommon for the bizarre punishments of the Seeds to exceed anything resembling normal or even legal by those standards. You had many tattoos John had adorned you with when you'd been sinful, and even Joseph had marked your skin on more than one occasion, carving whatever your mistake was with a knife. 

But Jacob? Jacob much preferred mind games. 

When you woke up, you were tied to a chair. You wished you could say that it didn't happen often, but you would be lying. They really had a knack for the theatrics.

When you opened your eyes, Jacob is standing in front of you, and it's actually his hand pulling your hair back violently that causes for you to open your eyes so suddenly. 

Quickly, your eyes dart around the room you can see that's unblocked by Jacob's towering figure. You were in the bottom of his bunker, one of the surveillance rooms he had. There is also an IV sticking out of your arm that you can just barely see, but everything else, the rest of the room was dark. Hard to make out on the edges of your vision. 

...But you can see Jacob's face well. He's unhappy. Disappointed in you. You knew that face of his well. For a moment, your mind struggles to remember what it was exactly you had done. 

Then it hit you. 

Helping Staci get the keys for Rook and him to escape. Keeping the guards distracted. You had failed that, and you felt infinitely bad when the alarm was raised far too early, but they had made it out, no? So you supposed it was worth it. 

You'd reported the Seeds to the police. You'd worked closely with Deputy Pratt not long before the raid on the compound and grew... more than close. So it was your fault that they were here. That Staci was here. You owed it to them to get them out of here.

"Y/N." Jacob says curtly, letting his hand go of your hair and moving behind his back in a swift motion. He's still taking up a majority of your line of vision, though. His head tilts to the side, and your eyes focus on his face. "You pulled quite a stunt out there with your little boyfriend, you know?" He says, and it's then that he leans in closer to you, just slightly. "Too bad you failed."

Your heart drops. You almost don't believe him, and then he moves to the side- to reveal Staci. He's in a similar predicament to you, tied to a chair. He's missing an IV, though. He also wasn't awake, and he had more bruises littering his face than when you last saw him. 

Jacob comes to rest behind you, his hands clapping onto your shoulders with slightly too much force to be friendly. "Rook may have gotten away this time, but next time they won't have you two to free them." Jacob leaned slightly down to the side of your head, and his voice comes out bone chillingly low. He motions to your IV. "It'll keep you alive. You will watch your little boyfriend starve to death, and you'll stay with him until I have Rook's head on a stick…" He shrugged, and you could tell he was enjoying the fear he saw in your eyes. "Maybe longer. If I forget about you."

"J-Joseph said you couldn't kill the Deputy." You managed to get the words out, but it wasn't without the warble. You wished you could say you didn't believe his threat- but knowing Jacob it was all too realistic.

That, apparently was the wrong thing to say. Jacob moved to stand right in front of you once more, placing his hands on the chair's arms and leaning in close. "They killed John last night after they escaped, I don't give a fuck what Joseph said." He snarled, and then he pushed your chair slightly back with a harsh shove. He gave a glare back to Staci before he got out of your line of sight. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it," He let out a dark chuckle near the door when you heard the noises of it sliding open. "Y/N, I'll see you in about a month or two, alright?" He said, and with that the door was slammed shut.


	2. Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader (Joseph's Child) wakes up, tied up, in the Wolf's Den after escaping Jacob's compound. Staci is there to help make the transition easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been 90% written in my notes since I made the original post. my bad.

It's not entirely unfamiliar, the feeling of being tied up. The Seeds weren’t ones for normal means of communication, and often took to kidnapping people in order to get a point across. Even with the familiarity of it, it doesn't make your heart beat any slower though. If Jacob hadn't thoroughly fucked your mind up, you would be visibly panicking. 

As it is, you don't want to show any signs of your weakness. That could end poorly, could make you more of a target.  _ And you know what we do to the weak.  _

Not only that but when you move your head slightly to the side you realize that you're also under the influence of what feels like bliss… Fuck, you hated the feeling of being high on bliss. And the effects of it would render you useless, tied up or not. 

You can't help the jump you still give when you feel hands on your face, and your eyes bolt open, pulling your face quickly away on instinct. Get away from the perpetrator in any way you can. 

It's Pratt. He jumps back the moment you do, unable to stop himself. His voice is shaky when he talks, and it's spoken quickly but softly like someone who has just spooked a horse. "It's- It's just me." 

"...Staci?" You ask, and your voice comes out slightly slurred, because of the bliss' effects. Your eyes struggle to look at the context of where you are as soon as you realize that it _ is truly _ Staci, your stress and Bliss addled brain wasn't messing with you- your worry instantly less on him and more about where the fuck had been tied up. 

Your heart sinks. You knew where you were. These walls, you’d seen them before. The torture chamber of the wolf's den had been burned into your memory from the photos the resistance had plastered of Jacob’s soldiers strung up 7 ways from Sunday. You're unsure if you would ever forget these walls. You being here was not good. 

It's hard to focus on Pratt, what with your bleary state as well as internal panic but, you notice he isn't doing much to help you out of your predicament. He's sitting back on his haunches simply watching you, presumably at what you were going to do. 

"Can you let m' go?" You manage to let out, looking at Pratt like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His eyebrows slide down sadly and the somewhat curious face he had previously disappeared, and before he even says anything you know the answer. You let him talk anyway. Words were increasingly difficult at the moment. "Y/N, I-" He pauses and takes a deep breath, to steady himself. "They don't trust you. Not yet at least."

That was fair. You were in the Wolf’s Den. You weren't about to fight that, you were the child of their most hated enemy. They didn't trust you, and they had reason. You were sure they had heard the stories of what your uncles and father had previously had you do, how many lives you ended in the name of following Joseph's righteous plan. 

You nodded in affirmation. "Okay." You said, simply, sagging against your chains. 

It was silent between you two for a moment, until Staci's head tilted slightly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Are you hungry?" He asked, pulling at his small bag he had brought with him. 

Your head perked up at that, eyebrows lifting hopefully. "Absolutely starving." You said, all of a sudden remembering how you hadn't eaten in several days. There was the IV that Jacob had put into you that lasted for a while, but soon that left you feeling empty as well. 

Looking down at your torso, you looked to see if there was much evidence that you hadn't eaten and that's when you noticed the large bandage covering your left side. 

It was then that you remembered what happened, coming through the hazy memories of the bliss. You hadn’t even considered why or how you were in the Wolf’s Den. But these memories make everything make more sense.

It was you, Staci, and Rook fighting your way out of Jacob's bunker. You remember killing countless soldiers, some of them you recognized. But you can't be too picky when someone's pointing a gun in your face.

You remembered getting stabbed by one of the cult members near the exit and then falling down. A barrel of bliss happened to be near and soon it was tipped over, either by accident or by one of the other members, but regardless, it was quick in covering you in the stuff. It was a miracle you didn't overdose, a large part of it had gotten into your system. You had been knocked out, and it's a wonder how you made it out of there  _ alive _ . 

Well, actually… Your head rose, and you looked at Staci, as he was going through his rucksack, pulling out the various sundries he had grabbed from whatever food supply the Whitetails had. You doubt you'd be here- be alive if it hadn't been for Staci… and the Deputy, but you didn’t have a personal relationship with the Deputy. Not really. Staci had to have vouched for you. 

Staci pulls out a small can of peaches from his bag, and a small smile appears on his face. 

You know why. You had done the same when you’d seen him in Jacob’s cages, you’d foolishly given Staci a can of peaches that ended up getting you on Jacob’s bad side, and Pratt a new nickname. Needless to say, you were both punished. 

At the time, though, you didn’t regret it. And you don’t now. He had just looked… so broken. And with how close he was to you in age, it wasn’t hard for you to not see yourself in him. If you weren’t related to Joseph, you had no doubt you would also be on the other side of the cages. Probably dead. 

Still, that olive branch had been the start to whatever the hell it was you two had now. You had bonded in your survival. In you being willing to get punished to provide him with help in any way you can. 

“Like I said I can’t… let you go,” He winces at his language, and you can tell he feels bad for it. “...But I can feed you some if you’re up to it?” Staci says, taking out a semi-clean looking metal spork and can opener. 

If you’re up to it. Those words were very particular, and if you weren’t aware of the way Jacob’s recruits reacted to food after starvation, how it fucked with their stomachs, you might be worried. Your stomach was fucked up now, and you could… feel it. There was hunger, of course there was, but there was also a clenching feeling in your stomach- one that told you no matter how much you wanted to eat a 3 course meal, you wouldn’t be able to eat nearly anything. 

That being said, you were up to peaches. In concept. Who knew how they would taste, how they would actually feel after the starvation- but you were willing to try. 

It was impossible to not see the similarities in how you two grew closer, and you know that it isn’t lost on him either. 

Here, in this room, though, it wasn’t really an olive branch so much as a confession. A _‘I care about you the same way you care about me.’_

You nodded, the feeling of the bliss starting to wear off and your movements were a lot more steady now. “That would be really nice, Staci.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell about Far cry 5 with me on closecry.tumblr.com!!!! I make a lot of shitposts. We have fun
> 
> There are probably so many errors in here. My bad. If you point them out to me I can fix them, but it is currently 2 am I am posting this so. I am probably not the smartest person rn


End file.
